


More Than One Rodeo

by Zarius



Category: Scooby Doo & Guess Who?, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoon Network - Freeform, F/M, Warner bros, boomerang, funky phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Daphne makes mental notes on Fred, Velma, and her two favourites, her dog and her scarecrow (tag for the Funky Phantom episode of Scooby Doo and Guess Who?)





	More Than One Rodeo

Daphne sighed as Freddy took issue with a fellow investigator, letting him know just who the trap specialist was.

This was a bragging right he felt he had earned on more than one rodeo, and he was fixated on marking it on any given territory.

Daphne had grown a little tired of it, it was just as unbecoming of his character as Velma becoming more staunchly lately, more obsessive with her anti-paranormal attitude. She wore it proudly on her sleeve like it were a badge, a means of identifying her place in the Mystery Inc team, like she needed validation. She denied illogical situations could occupy the same place as her stoic and rational mind.

Daphne wondered if the reason she was so against it was because of a repressed supernatural encounter.

Shaggy and Scooby were huddled in the corner, frightened, clutching on to one another, claiming to have seen a phantom and the spectre of a fallen president who was of vital significance to Gettysburg where the gang were presently stationed for their latest case.

Fred and Velma would normally just roll their eyes and get on with plotting out the traps for their quarry, and maybe that was of small comfort to Daphne when it pertained to them.

Daphne knew Shaggy and Scooby better than either of them; she found their vulnerability so very precious. She sometimes felt just as vulnerable as that too, she could keep herself aloof and composed, it was a step up from how she acted when they were all kids, she toned that down because ultimately these kind of acts all get old.

The more rodeos they partake in, the more volatile the situations get, the larger the egos grow, and the more confident one gets in their more isolated attitudes. Daphne could not envision her interest in this lasting forever if the two most vital components were removed from the equation.

That was Scooby and Shaggy.

To be scared, to show it, and to keep soldiering on as long as there's something to share, in their cases something to eat, something to be frightened of, reminded her of what it's like to drop all the mystery about themselves, and to put themselves on public display.

Mystery Incorporated sounded so clandestine and cold, barely an assuring title, and reminding you it was a business, not people with concerns or cares for how their clients are affected.

Scooby and Shaggy were that essential ingredient; they were the people that were you, scared, riddled with nerve, yet persistent.

She loved that.

She loved them.

Her scarecrow and her dog.

Her only reason for being in the spot she's in. Reminding everyone they meet there is no mystery to be had.

They're human.

Mystery Inc is human.

She was human.

That was their bragging right.

And she loved them for it.


End file.
